Creep
by rosswoods666
Summary: Lapis y Peridot fueron unidas por el destino y separadas por el tiempo, Peridot se volvió la mujer mas poderosa en la industria Robotica y te prótesis, Lapis Lazuli, acaba de graduarse y busca ser el futuro de la Biomecanica y las prótesis. Ambas se vuelven a ver las caras luego de años. El amor es el centro y ellas son polos opuestos.
1. Chapter 0

Strangers

 _ **Capitulo 1:**_ _Extraños del Pasado_

Peridot se hallaba en su oficina sus ojos oscuros como su doloroso e imborrable pasado, casi como lo eran sus cicatrices, admiraban el paisaje urbano que conformaban los edificios y los autos, los trabajadores y los jóvenes que iban del paseo, el paisaje que conformaban las vidas, las vidas que Peridot notaba inferiores pero curiosas.

-Señora Peridot- Una voz elegante que hacia a cualquiera erizar cada vello de la piel de cualquier ser vivo se hacia paso en la habitación, aunque Peridot se mantenía inmutable en su silla viendo el panorama, de forma un poco dramática, cual duro empresario de vida y difícil pasado, ella a ojos de cualquiera podía parecer muchas cosas.

Peridot era muchas cosas.

-Dime Perla- La voz de Peridot finalmente se hizo notar correspondiendo el saludo de la mujer que estaba en medio de la habitación, expectante pero no desesperada, era un procedimiento calculado y rutinario bastante marcado que llevaban realizando durante años, aun así, Peridot y Perla jamás se trataban como buenas amigas o compañeras de trabajo, era una relación empleado y Jefa que parecía no cambiar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Traigo conmigo las nuevas piezas para el nuevo proyecto, las laminas de metal y todas estas piezas, es una tecnología bastante compleja, por suerte he sabido manejar la situación- La voz de Perla, aunque se ataba a un tono profesional, Peridot la conocía bastante bien para saber que estaba alardeando y buscaba un reconocimiento por ello, en el pasado puede que Peridot de forma arrogante le haya dicho que no se trataba de nada, pero Peridot no era la misma de hace años, ella era mas que una Jefa, era… Una líder.

-Magnifico Perla, muchas gracias, puedes dejar las piezas en mi escritorio, yo me encargare de lo demás- Peridot se levanto de su silla y se aproximo hasta donde se hallaba una sorprendida perla; Peridot tomo la caja de sus manos con poca delicadeza (como de costumbre, Peridot no se caracterizaba por ser delicada, por mucho que quisiese mantener su imagen profesional, hay cosas que no se pueden disimular)

-Oh, señora Peridot ¿esta segura no quiere que le ayude con eso?- Perla tampoco era buena disimulando su sobreprotección, tal vez no eran las mejores amigas que tenían pijamadas, eran empleada y Jefa, pero su respeto y años juntas les había hecho desarrollar un pequeño lazo, imperceptible para ellas mismas, pero todos en aquella empresa les conocía bastante bien y no dudaban de su compañerismo bastante inusual.

-Perla, tomate el día, quiero hacer esto- Perla, dudosa pero obediente, se limito a afirmar y retirarse de la oficina, con una leve sonrisa y un último gesto cordial de despedida antes de retirarse.

/… Por otro lado…/

En alguna zona urbana de aquella movida y poderosa ciudad se hallaba una joven estudiante que, con una tranquilidad bastante peculiar para alguien de su edad se paseaba entre las solitarias calles, la chica, quien veía su nuevo titulo universitario se notaba pacifica ante su logro, como si se tratara de nada.

-¡Felicitaciones por tu nuevo titulo Lapis! ¿Dices que te graduaste en…?-

\- Ciencias de la Biomecánica e Ingeniería Eléctrica, Steven- Lapis pronuncio pasiblemente mientras entraba a un café algo vacio, pero lo suficientemente lleno para que los empleados tengan una buena cantidad de mesada y paga.

-Vaya ¿eso existe? Suena bastante complejo, a veces mi papa repara su camioneta con unos ganchos y trapos ¿es algo parecido?- El joven entusiasta preguntaba inocentemente, a pesar de tener 17, solía ser algo mas tonto que el promedio, aunque el joven se destacaba en muchas otras cosas como la música y la sociología.

-Si, es algo parecido podría decirse, pero se trata en realidad de crear partes artificiales del cuerpo y saber reparar una que otra cosa eléctrica y crearla… ¿sabes que no le puedo poner un trapo y gancho a alguien sin dedos verdad?- Steven reía vigorosamente, Lapis, a pesar de que estaba bromeando, solo tenia una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno, ahora que eres ingeniera creo que podrías intentarlo- Lapis se aproximo a la caja, donde una chica con un uniforme estaba inclinada esperando, una figura delgada y de una altura bastante similar a la de Lapis Lazuli, solo que contaba con una piel morena y una melena rubia alborotada y corta.

-Hablamos luego, debo colgar- Lapis sin esperar respuesta colgó el teléfono y dirigió su vista hacia la chica que le miraba expectante. –Ya sabes lo que voy a ordenar ¿a que esperas?- La joven Lapis, de ojos claros y mirada profunda observaba a la cajera, con quien ya estaba familiarizada.

-Al menos podrías ser educada ¿sabes? Este sigue siendo mi trabajo y tu una cliente, es muy difícil decir "Oye Jasper, me das un café de esos sabor mierda amarga que tanto me gustan"?- Lapis reviro pero con una sonrisa, ambas eran buenas amigas, desde que la joven Lapis se mudo a la ciudad con el fin de comenzar su carrera, ambas se conocieron en ese mismo café, pero como cliente y una chica que buscaba un puesto en el local, han pasado aproximadamente 5 años, en los cual ambas compartían la rutina de verse puntual a las 10 de la mañana, cuando Lazuli se disponía a ir a su universidad pero antes tomar una taza de café y finalmente en la noche, cuando Lazuli regresaba del gimnasio para tomar de nuevo su taza de café nocturna e ir finalmente a casa.

-No es amargo, es que tu solo tienes boca para lo dulce-

-Exacto, por eso le gusto tanto yo- La pequeña Carmelina pasaba con los trastes sucios de los últimos clientes y se hacia paso hacia la cocina. Para Lazuli no era sorpresa aquella insinuación, de hecho ella sabia muy bien de aquella relación entre Sky Jasper y Carmelina.

-Como sea, dejame buscarte tu café para que saques tu trasero de mi local- Sky Jasper se hacia paso hacia la cafetera mientras Lapis miraba el menú, por lo general eso no lo hacia, no formaba parte de su rutina, por que ella ya sabia bastante bien lo que le gustaba, por lo general, para variar acompañaba su café con un pastel de piña y miel; Aunque cierta tarta de nombre "El Especial Olivino" llamaba su atención esa noche.

-Oye Sky ¿Qué me dices de esa tarta?- Lazuli se animo a preguntar mientras sus ojos recorrían la forma de aquel jugoso trozo de tarta, con una capa fina blanca y una jalea verde con unas chispas amarillas en el centro y también decorativas sobre la tarta; Lazuli se hallaba fascinada ante algo tan simple como una tarta.

-Oh, es un viejo postre que regresamos de nuevo a la vida, antes era muy rechazado por ser muy agrio, aunque hoy le devolvimos al menú, algo mas dulce y con un toque propio y desconocido, ha sido el preferido del dia, creo que aun nos queda un poco ¿quieres una muestra gratis por tu titulo?-

Sky dejaba la taza de café sobre el mostrador mientras miraba expectante a Lapis, quien observo un poco mas aquella tarta, una voz le decía que si, su otra mitad le rogaba por la vieja confiable tarta de miel y piña, una voz mas profunda le pedía a gritos un yogurt de manzana verde, cítrico y explosivo en la boca.

-No gracias, prefiero solamente mi café de siempre- Decidió finalmente, a veces para Lazuli, cosas tan simple como un postre llevaban muchos significados de profundidad, recordaba aquella tarta de limón llamada "Olivino" que una vez probo y le desagrado demasiado, recordaba perfectamente que aquel fatídico día llego tarde a clases y una paloma había ensuciado su suéter favorito que pocas veces usaba, ese día decidió variar ante la rutina y las cosas no salieron como ella lo esperaba, fue de lo peor.

Lapis dejaba el dinero sobre la caja mientras tomaba su taza y se dirigía hacia una mesa cercana, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café, también pensaba en el delicioso pastel de piña y miel, recordaba que lo estuvo comiendo junto su café durante meses, aunque el sabor era explosivo y no se llevaba bien con su café amargo, era extrañamente delicioso para ella; aunque cada día era mas difícil lidiar con las calorías que le dejaba aquel pastel, Lazuli siempre tuvo un buen metabolismo y la comida pesada nunca fue un problema, aunque aquel pastel era la excepción, dejo como pudo el pastel y se ato a otro dulce dañino, aunque ella no lo supiese, El Yogurt de Manzana Verde, que era especialmente acido para su sensible estomago (producto de aquel caliente café y frio pastel) aquellas mezclas le desencadenaron una grave gastritis.

Aunque hoy en día puede lidiar con ello, aquellos postres aun le generaban esos malos recuerdos, así era Lazuli, no negaría que era algo rencorosa, no quería volver a ver aquellos postres ni probarlos nuevamente… pero… esa tarta de limón renovado y sano, seguía en su pensamiento… _Quizás otro día_ se dijo Lazuli terminando su último trago de café y disponiéndose a retirarse del local de regreso a casa, aquel día le tomaron fotos y tuvo que hacer mucho papeleo en la universidad para tener su titulo, pero había valido la pena.

-Hey Lapis- Lapis se volteo y se encontró nuevamente con su amiga cercana la cajera –Felicitaciones, esto es de parte de todos- Sky le extendía una caja roja con pequeños detalles dorados, detrás de ellas otras chicas con características familiares a ella pero mas altas y de una musculatura mas marcadas estaban vigorosas haciendo un escándalo entre múltiples "felicitaciones" y risas, Lapis era cercana de todos los empleados de aquel pequeño y amigable café. –La gruñona de Ágata no quiere salir, aunque ya sabes como es ella, en el fondo todos somos como ella- Las demás empleadas reían aun mas fuerte, Lazuli reía también, tomo la caja en sus manos finalmente.

-Gracias chicas- Dijo Lazuli con un verdadero gesto de gratitud y una sonrisa deslumbrante y perfecta que pocas veces se hacia notar, la sonrisa de la joven de cabello teñido de un azul con distintas tonalidades del mismo, era producto de envidia ante la Luna, quien deseaba brillar con la misma intensidad que Lapis Lazuli cuando se encontraba feliz, un evento extraño y hermoso, como aquellos eclipses y esos hermosos gestos de amistad, que en aquella ciudad y especialmente esta sociedad, eran muy raros de hallar.

Finalmente, a un paso despreocupado y aires bohemios la joven graduada se encaminaba hacia a su apartamentos, que luego de un día tan agotador, se sentía muy satisfecha de su logro y de sus buenos amigos.

-cosas buenas vienen después de lo malo- se repitió Lapis, caminando hacia el balcón de su apartamento, con aquella caja de contenido desconocido y aroma dulce; mientras desenvolvía el envoltorio se dedicaba a admirar el paisaje urbano, su mirada, que divagaba y exploraba las calles y los edificios que decoraban como luces de navidad la noche, finalmente se fijaron en la estrella del árbol, un imponente rascacielos con unas letras brillantes de color verde que citaban "Hands&Help" a pesar de que habían muchos rascacielos con mejor estructura u estilo, aquel rascacielos brillante cubierto de múltiples ventanas de cristal perfectamente limpios y con sus letras abreviadas a "H&H" de aquel brillante color verde era quien llamaba su atención.

Ella sabia que Hands&Help era la industria fabricadora de prótesis mas grande y productora del mundo, innovando constantemente en el mundo de la ciencia y la biomecánica, nunca limitándose y siempre dándolo todo para proporcionarles a todos aquellos que no tuvieran alguna articulación, la pieza restante, tal vez no era su piel, no era su cuerpo, pero era el reemplazo perfecto y lo mas cercano a una articulación, lo mas innovador del mercado.

Así como Hands&Help era una industria de las mejores prótesis también era la propiedad de la filántropa anónima, nadie sabia de aquella mujer que lideraba la industria de las prótesis del mañana, pero se sabia que tenia un cálido corazón debido a sus múltiples actos de caridad y de sus viajes a países que han sufrido movimientos sísmicos para ayudar en todo a las victimas su material, tal vez era una mujer sensible y muy humana, o tal vez se trataba de una frívola y calculadora mujer que sabia manejar muy bien las masas, pero fuera lo que fuera, ayudaba a las personas y Lapis Lazuli, además de ayudar a las personas quería innovar en la ciencia, fuera quien fuera aquella mujer, quería formar parte de su mundo.

-Cueste lo que cueste- Lapis saboreaba una dulce dona cubierta de chocolate mientras miraba el rascacielos donde se hallaba su sueño. –Voy a estar allí-

 _ **¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? Llevo desde hace semanas ideando esto, su querido Tan Cerca y Tan Lejos sigue en proceso, no se preocupen por ese fic, pero decidí iniciar este por que las ideas me estaban agobiando y no me dejaban concentrarme en mi fic, historia y otras tareas, ni siquiera en mi dibujo!**_

 _ **Como verán es un fic de una narrativa algo distinta a la que ya conocen, me gusta innovar y variar, así que decidí manejar un aspecto mas dramático Y MUY DESCRIPTIVO por que la mejor parte de leer es imaginar y bueno, muy pocos fics logran reflejar correctamente una escena, un momento y hacernos imaginar que, nuestros personajes favoritos se hallan en esa historia, wherever, también es para alimentar un poco sus imaginaciones y el fandom Lapidot, he notado que muchos de mis escritores favoritos y usuales lectores se hallan algo inactivos, no puedo comentar mucho tampoco ¿con que moral? Pero bueno, espero que seas quien seas, si tienes una historia, logres seguirla y tener la inspiración necesaria y a ti lector, te deseo lo mejor y me encantaría que dejes tu comentario.**_

 _ **Con mucho amor y cariños desde Venezuela, se despide Ross**_

 _ **¡Pásense por mi pagina de Facebook "Ross, u Know, Like Arroz" y vean un poco de mi arte, pueden comentar y apoyarme y si lo desean, realizare ilustraciones de mi fics y fics que ustedes deseen y comenten.**_

 _ **Espero leerlos luego.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 2:** _Extraños Fantasmas_

-¿Podrías… podrías explicarme de nuevo?- Peridot se notaba confundida y sorprendida, mirando directamente a su mano derecha Perla desde que entro a la oficina.

Por lo general, Peridot se sorprendía de casi cualquier cosa, pero esto era realmente serio, su compañía era la más poderosa de todas en la industria de la biomecánica y se destacaban por el buen trato a empleados y la buena paga ¿¡Quien tendría la osadía de renunciar!? ¡Se sentía ofendida!

-Se trata la diseñadora de prótesis en mando, Esmerald Collins, renuncio por… "Falta de rendimiento y material, explotación excesiva y un corto plazo de tiempo para realizar los diseños y prótesis requeridas"-

-¿¡QUE!? ¡Eso es ridículo!- Peridot golpeo frustrada su escritorio, Perla se sorprendió un poco ante su reacción, pero sabia bien que Peridot odiaba que todo se saliera de su lugar, amaba su orden y la simetría de su empresa, cada quien en su lugar, con los requisitos necesarios y beneficiosos para mantener a sus profesionales en su lugar.

-Ya estamos realizando los anuncios por las redes sociales y también estamos informando a los antiguos postulantes para tomar la vacante libre, mientras menos tiempo nos tome encontrar al nuevo empleado, mejor, como bien sabe usted, se trata de un puesto muy importante en la empresa, después de todo no tenemos otro diseñador- con cada frase que salía de la boca de Perla, parecía la peor de las torturas para Peridot, quien en sus tres años en la industria Ortopédica nunca había experimentado mas de una renuncia en un mes, si, Esmerald era la segunda mujer que había renunciado recientemente en aquella codiciada Industria, Peridot era una líder nata, ver ese tipo de resultados le hacia dudar de su trabajo, por muy bien que pudiesen estar resultando las cosas en el aspecto laboral, un integrante menos, es un estrés mas para Peridot, quien a sus 27 años de edad, se hacia cargo de mas de lo que ella podría soportar… _¿gajes del oficio?_ Se preguntaba Peridot mientras miraba sin escuchar a Perla quien le presentaba los anuncios y los próximos carteles publicitarios.

 _Algo estaba mal ¿era el salario? ¿Muchas horas extenuantes de trabajo constante? ¿Demasiada presión?_ Peridot se fijo en la prótesis más reciente, que ella misma estaba diseñando.

-Peridot- La nombrada elevo su vista hacia su asistente, quien, tenia una cautivante y relajada voz y era lo que Peridot apreciaba mas de ella, el silencio y la calma para hacer sus papeleos en tranquilidad y una voz tenue que le informe todo al respecto, Perla era esa voz, aunque, algo era preciso e innegable, por mucho silencio que pudiese tener Peridot en aquellas cuatro paredes, la voz en su cabeza siempre le atormentaría.

-Si, te dejo a cargo- La joven, quien cargaba con mas de lo que su cuerpo le permitía, mentalmente hablando, tomo un maletín e introdujo sus papeles y la prótesis biomecánica en el mismo. –Avísame cuando vayas a realizar la entrevistas, mándame el correo con la información y…-

-¿si?- Perla miro intrigada, a Peridot, quien volteo y se quedo estática mirando al gran ventanal, que daba vista a la gran ciudad. -… N-no es nada, ya sabes que hacer- Perla afirmo y se retiro un poco antes de Peridot, aunque, el rostro preocupado de Perla se mantuvo constante. Peridot organizo todo su escritorio, hasta dejarlo impecable, todo ordenado simétricamente, ella tenia ese impulso, esa necesidad, de que todo estuviera organizado, ella aun podía escuchar los estruendosos y potentes gritos de quien alguna vez fue su madre regañarle por el mas mínimo desorden, Peridot no era consiente, todo le salía espontaneo, arreglar el bolígrafo levemente inclinado, poner todo en su lugar, debía ser perfecto, simétrico, ordenado.

Sus palmas sudaban, sabia que sus empleados estaban dispersos, necesitaba poner todo a la normalidad de nuevo, las cosas se podían descontrolar, su madre le podría regañar _Tu madre no esta_ _se_ repitió.

-¿Qué demonios me esta pasando?- Peridot miro sus manos enguatadas, le sudaban, pero no podía permitirse quitarse los guantes, no allí, no ahora. La rubia desaliñada, paso una mano enguantada por su traje, tomo de nuevo el maletín con la otra y se retiro de su propia oficina.

Por otro lado…

Lapis reposaba sentada en una silla giratoria, frente a su más reciente proyecto casero, una prótesis para brazos, hecha de fibra de carbono y goma, múltiples cableados internos, forrado con una tela elástica de color azul oscuro.

-Fase uno de El espejo… esta prótesis, así como el repuesto perfecto para la articulación restante, es adaptable y transformable- Lapis se balanceaba desinteresadamente mirando el objeto. –Se puede cambiar el tipo de mano derecha a una prótesis distinta, la mano Izquierda- Lapis hacia demostraciones en la soledad de su habitación, tomo el extremo de la mano y presiono unos botones. –Al presionar los botones, estos automáticamente quitan el sistema de seguridad y permite sacar con facilidad la mano- Lapis puso la mano en la mesa y tomo otra mano que se hallaba cerca. –Y así, podemos introducir la otra mano… El Espejo, también cuenta con un sistema biomecánico, que le permite imitar- Lapis tomo unos cables y correo, que ajusto a su brazo opuesto, tomo su teléfono y presiono varios códigos.

-Un sistema simple, mediante el cual ajustamos una correa a nuestro brazo, opuesto al de la prótesis, lo conectamos al teléfono mediante bluetooth y…-

-¡LAPIS!- la estruendosa y emocionada voz, del joven compañero de cuarto de Lapis, Steven, se hizo notar poco disimuladamente en la habitación, Lapis sonrió levemente -¡Ohhhh! Estas en medio de tus cosas científicas, genial- Steven se sentó en la silla giratoria que llevaba uno minutos libres.

-Bien… en resumidas palabras, mediante esta conexión la mano imita blablabla cableado y conexiones blablabla ajustable y con un sensor que se ajusta a cualquier brazo con solo presionar un botón, fin de la presentación- Lapis tomo su grabadora y detuvo la grabación.

-¿Sabes Lapis? Tu eres algo así como, como ese meme donde aparece un sujeto haciendo algo muy ingenioso y dice "nosotros vivimos en el 2017 y este sujeto en el 2030"- Lapis rio a medias, tan solo para no dejar mal a su amigo.

-Haha, no… conozco a alguien que me supera- La peliazul desconectaba el cableado de la prótesis mientras empezaba a realizar su relato. –Cuando estaba en mi curso de periodismo, tuve que investigar todo sobre ella…-

-Aquí de nuevo ¿La misteriosa dueña de H&H? Lapis, yo creo que si tan solo me escucharas alguna ve…-

-¡Steven nuevamente te repito! Es imposible que la nerd de overoles que atendiste sea la mujer mas poderosa de la Ortopedia Biomecánica- Steven gruño por lo bajo y Lapis regreso de nuevo a su relato mientras guardaba su proyecto en un maletín. –Según mis investigaciones, proviene de una familia adinerada, empezó sus estudios universitarios a los 16, debido a que a los 15 ya se había graduado de la secundaria… estudio ingeniería, anatomía básica y variadas ciencias mecánicas, medicina ortopédica… a sus 24 años, ya era una mujer prepara…-

-Por favor, tú lograste eso en menos tiempo, te graduaste a los 17 y… - Steven contaba con los dedos silenciosamente. – Y lograste todas esas cosas geniales a los 27-

-Es tan solo dos años de diferencia Steven, aparte, ella tiene una industria y yo no- Steven refunfuñaba, La peliazul tenia una fascinación por aquella mujer desconocida que había logrado mucho en tan poco tiempo, desde aquella investigación, Lapis estaba obsesionada ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué hacia lo que hacia? Lapis no la conocía, pero quería vencerla, quería ser mejor que la desconocida-

-Se que es la chica que atendí… me conto de cómo se graduó antes, sus problemas familiares, estrés ¡tenia un trastorno inclusive! No recuerdo cual era… me conto que había logrado ganar millones y varios reconocimientos, pero aun sentía que no era suficiente y…-

-Steven ¿no se supone que los sociólogos, psicólogos y todo lo que va de la mano de terapeutas deben guardar confidencia con sus pacientes? Aparte, es absurdo que sea ella, tal vez estaba loca y tenía delirios o algo así ¿millones y millones e ira a sesiones con un novato? Ridículo- Lapis termino de ordenar su escritorio y dio la cara a Steven, mirándolo fijamente, los ojos de Lapis siempre se notaban cansados u aburridos, pero con Steven mostraban mas de ella, emoción, duda, preocupación. Unos ojos tan profundos como los de Lapis, reflejaban tanto en tan poco, sin dudas una mujer hermosa para cualquiera.

-Si pero… somos amigos y se que estas obsesionada con vencerla y necesitas información ¿no?- Steven se mantenía firme en su decisión, yendo tras su amiga que se encaminaba hacia la cocina. -¡tengo una idea!-

-No-

-¡Lapis!- Steven se quejo en voz alta, alargando en un dramático y dolido la vocal "a" mientras pronunciaba su nombre. -¿Qué tal si te postulas para H&H? leí que están buscando empleados- La peliazul detuvo su acción, se veía horrorizada y Steven bajo la guardia con respecto a su actitud positivo, pasando en cuestión de segundo a una actitud mas preocupada. –Lapis, te graduaste hace diez meses y sigues trabajando en la cafetería mientras gastas tu sueldo mínimo en parte de la renta y tus proyectos… tienes que aprovechar esta oportunidad-

Lapis Lazuli se caracterizaba por su belleza, gracia e ingenio… pero también era sumamente insegura de si misma, su talento y futuro, a veces sentía que no era suficiente, que necesitaba algún apoyo, algo que le hiciera mas fuerte

 _Algo como el pastel de piña y miel junto al café_

Lapis no podía actuar bajo su propia cuenta, era débil… tenia a Steven, quien le estaba apoyando, velando por ella, impulsándola incluso en su extraña obsesión por descubrir a la misteriosa dueña de H&H, pero si no la aceptaban en aquella empresa, sabia perfectamente que quedaría destruida, no sabría afrontarlo ¿y si sus proyectos no eran lo suficiente? ¿Qué era Lapis Lazuli al lado de la industria más avanzada, de la mujer más progresista? Nada, era absolutamente nada, un grano de arena era demasiado.

-Pero Steven… no soy lo suficientemente buena-

-Lo serás-

Los ojos de Steven brillaban con valor, confianza, Lapis se sentía como nueva al ver a su amigo con una sonrisa confiada, como si el fuera su padre, el padre que no tuvo que le apoya en todo, Lapis quería de sobremanera a Steven, era su compañero después de todo

-Es un plan pésimo… esta bien- Steven sonrió contento y empezó a reír triunfal, Lapis se unió a su sinfonía, riendo para callar las incertidumbres, la desconfianza, la risa a veces, con una buena compañía, podía ser la mejor medicina.

Cocinaron algo juntos mientras Lapis efectuaba nuevamente la presentación de su prótesis, llevaba meses practicando, se la sabia al pie de la letra, sabia que decir, los argumentos, el informe, las razones y explicaciones… la razón por la que Lapis realizo el curso de periodismo era para eso, saber reportar, saber explicar situaciones, la cualidad del reportaje y la exposición, era natural en ella.

… _Al día siguiente…_

Peridot descansaba sobre su sofá, ya que hoy no tendría que hacer mucho en el trabajo se tomo el día libre; Tomaba su taza de café mientras miraba los diseños de futuras prótesis, los últimos diseños que la tonta Esmerald dejo. –No merecía ser parte de mi gran industria- Peridot cerro su laptop y camino hasta su cuarto, su casa estaba perfectamente ordenada y limpia, su versión adolescente del pasado, al estar en un lugar así, no se creería lo que sus ojos ven, después de todo, Peridot siempre fue muy desordenada, la joven empresarial, se vestía apaciblemente con su memoria vagando entre sus oscuros secreto, su doloroso pasado, lo que le provoco inevitablemente fijarse en sus pies expuestos y en sus manos expuestas, sus defectos, sus imperfecciones… -Tontos recuerdos, estúpidos sentimientos- gruño molesta, a pesar de ser toda una mujer, adinerada, prestigiosa, no dejaba de ser infantil y aun no perdía ciertas mañas de la niñez que no pudo disfrutar, ella lo sabia, pero no le afectaba en absoluto, no tenia a nadie que impresionar en esas cuatro paredes; rápidamente cubrió sus pies con unas calcetas y enfundo sus manos con guantes "No puedo permitir que lo vean" pensó para si misma, para luego finalmente salir a casa.

Una de las cosas que a Peridot le gustaba de salir, era la tranquilidad, era una ciudad movida y ruidosa, pero se trataba de la tranquilidad que sentía al caminar por las calles sin ser molestada por paparazzi, fotógrafos, periodistas o aficionados obsesivos con su carrera, todo se debía gracias a su poderosa madre, a quien desde un principio, le pidió que le dejara mantener su identidad oculta

Por supuesto que la mujer empresarial, de mala gana, acepto, después de todo, Yellow Diamante amaba tener su apellido en todo, la empresa de Peridot era aquella excepción, Peridot quería mantener su anonimato intacto

Aquello se debía a, esos fantasmas que aun la acosaban… Peridot lo sabia, no podría lidear con tanta atención, no negaba que le gustaba ser líder, reconocida y en mas de una ocasión, el centro de atención, pero con el paso de los años, se dio cuenta de lo difícil que seria llevar una vida de entrevistas y el acoso constante por las redes sociales y los paparazis, tal vez no era una estrella del pop, pero seguía siendo una chica joven con demasiado poder, de apellido Diamante, eso no pasaba desapercibido y ella lo sabia muy bien, no quería ser reconocida por nadie mas alla de sus empleados y cercanos.

Peridot suspiro mientras miraba el gran paisaje de aquellos edificios que adornaban el paisaje, se sentía pequeña, como siempre, los edificios fácilmente podrían ser comparados con sus problemas, dudas, miedos, recuerdos y ansiedades, y ahí estaba ella, pequeña, diminuta, una hormiga con un gran grano de maíz, pero con poca fuerza; Lo que caracterizaba a sus hermanas y por supuesto, a su madre, era aquel poder, audacia, determinación y mano dura que tenían para llevar las cosas, ellas no se movían por el mundo, el mundo se movía ante ellas… y luego estaba Peridot, pequeña, débil, inclusive abandonada

Pero ella jamás perdería su entusiasmo y sus sueños, y aun si el mundo se este desmoronando y ella no pueda mas consigo misma, seguiría, por que era su propia promesa, era su promesa con todos.

Camino y camino hasta que llego a una curiosa cafetería, donde un grupo de chicas, de una musculatura prominente, piel tostada y cabellos alborotados hacían un pequeño alboroto dentro del lugar, Peridot entro al lugar, había un aire agradable, como un hotel, un dulce aroma a miel y almendras con una tenue sonata romántica de fondo, el pequeño alboroto era provocado por el mismo personal del local, la cajera, al verla adentrarse al lugar, automáticamente mando con gritos y regaños a todas a la cocina, a Peridot le pareció extraño, pero no perdía la gracia del todo, no pudo contener su risa.

-B-buenas tardes señorita ¿Qué le gustaría ordenar?- Peridot vio el menú, donde había un postre de una deliciosa apariencia, con unos cuantos arándanos alrededor.

-Quisiera ese- La cajera vio el pedido en la tabla y sonrió, afirmo y anoto en un pequeño papel.

-¿Algo con que acompañarlo?- Peridot ordeno su café amargo y la chica se retiro. La ingeniera observo su reloj, aun sobraba toda una tarde, así que se quedaría en aquel lugar que, le traía una increíble cantidad de paz; se sentó en una mesa apartada y se puso cómoda, casi de inmediato, una chica de baja estatura, ojos claros y un cabello pelirrojo tostado llego con mucho entusiasmo y su pedido, el cual dejo en la mesa, Peridot, agradecida, le dio una generosa propina por su excelente servicio y se dispuso a disfrutar su postre una vez retirada la mesera.

-Hey, Lazuli, ya tenemos a la primera cliente que ordeno tu especial- Peridot, disimuladamente observo, sabia que se trataba de ella, después de todo, era la única en aquel local.

-¿Cómo que "mi especial"?- Una chica de alborotado cabello azul se hizo presente, interrogando a la cajera, con quien parecía compartir una buena relación, la chica, a los ojos de Peridot, era hermosa, parecía una chica bohemia y muy tratable, un cabello alborotado azul, con raíces oscuras, como un marrón chocolate rondando al negro, una piel de un tono tostada muy claro y bien cuidado, facciones delicadas, una nariz perfilada, un poco grande, pero le sentaba bien. Peridot regreso su vista a su bocadillo, sabiendo que estaba observando de más, así que se dispondría a escuchar.

-Pues, debido a tu cumpleaños, como no pudimos organizarte una adecuada fiesta por que pasaste todo el día sacando tu certificado para crear tu propio Mazinger Z…-

-Prótesis Sky, Prótesis, así se llaman, no son partes robóticas destruye alienígenas- Lapis le corrigió con tranquilidad, Pero Peridot detuvo levemente su acción al escuchar la palabra "prótesis", ahora si que estaba interesada, prosiguió con su postre, el cual era increíblemente bueno, pero sin dejar de prestar atención al mínimo detalle.

-Lo que sea, como estabas ocupada con tu certificado y no pudimos organizarte una increíble fiesta, decidimos darte un lugar en nuestro menú- Sky sonrió orgullosa mientras que sus otras hermanas, reían y vociferaban en la cocina.

-Vaya… gracias chicas, espero sea este postre realmente bueno- Aquella chica de cabello azul, sonrió, Peridot estaba encantada con su belleza y con el hecho de que también hacia prótesis, estaba maravillada en todo el sentido de la palabra ¿Qué hacia una joya como ella en aquel café y no en un taller de su gran edificio creando las articulaciones del futuro?

-Comprobémoslo entonces… Disculpe señorita, lamento la interrupción, me preguntaba ¿Qué le parece nuestro postre especial?- Peridot, al saber que se trataba de ella, se volteo, con una servilleta limpiando las comisuras de sus labios, había terminado con aquel increíble postre en poco tiempo, con un ademan y una sonrisa, pretenciosa pero sin dudas honesta, la joven empresarial se dispuso a contestar.

-Es magnifico sin dudas-

Los ojos claros de la peliazul chocaron con los opacos de la joven empresarial, pero ese momento fue interrumpido por los aullidos de celebración del personal y la sonrisa de orgullo de la cajera.

-¿Qué tal? No nos andamos con rodeos, ya veras Lazuli, este será el mejor café de la ciudad-

-Este ES el mejor café de la ciudad- una melodiosa, pero poderosa voz se hizo notar, Peridot se levanto de la mesa para ir a pagar a la caja, pero, a la vez observaba aquella escena; Una mujer alta, de una contextura ancha y curvilínea, un cabello bien ajustado en un moño de cebolla y un traje de ejecutivo.

-Señorita Ágata, bienvenida- Sky se notaba un poco tensa, pero mantenía su actitud pasible, las chicas en la cocina, dejaron su alboroto y siguieron limpiando.

Peridot se acerco a la caja, estando inclusive más cerca de la peliazul.

-Gracias, el servicio es realmente bueno- Peridot dijo, dejando su paga y una propina de gran cantidad en el jarrón, los ojos de Sky se iluminaron, seguramente jamás había visto tantos billetes de 100 antes.

La mujer, quien parecía ser la dueña del local, sonriente se acerco y le estrecho su mano, diciendo muchas cosas incomprensibles y múltiples halagos, los cual Peridot correspondió con algo de incomodidad; finalmente la dueña se retiro, ya era hora de que Peridot también se retirara, vio por ultima vez a la chica, quien le miraba también, Peridot saco en silencio una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la extendió a la misteriosa chica que se hacia llamar Lazuli, quien tomo la tarjeta algo confundida.

Peridot se retiro de aquel lugar finalmente, estando a pocos pasos del local, pudo escuchar el griterío de las empleadas, Peridot sonrió con sus manos enguantadas en los bolsillos y una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

Estaba segura, de que la próxima vez que vería a la peliazul llamada Lazuli, seria en la silla frente a su escritorio, hablando sobre su próximo proyecto, eran sus cálculos, y los cálculos de Peridot raramente eran erróneos.

Finalmente, luego de un día duro, parece que las cosas no resultaron tan mal para Peridot, quien camino a casa con una sonrisa marcada en sus labios ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sonrió con tantas ganas? No lo recordaba, pero esa increíble experiencia, le haría pasarse nuevamente por aquel increíble local, posiblemente, podría ayudarles con alguna inversión o mas generosas propinas… el dinero era lo de menos para alguien como Peridot

…

 _ **¡Espero les guste!**_

 _ **Les recomiendo comer una barra de granola para escribir, me acaba de ser muy útil (?)**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Muy buenas noches/tarde/ día (digo esto por que no se a que hora o día publique este capitulo y su autora es muy floja como para editar una vez finaliza lo que escribe (lo cual por supuesto es la causa de muchas incongruencias en otras historias y errores ortográficos, ggg) así que lo siento)**

 **Bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Creep, bien saben he estado algo ausente, como muchos otros escritores, puedo asegurarles, que mas de una o un escritor estamos teniendo ciertas dificultades entre nuestros estudios, problemas personales y día a día, también incluyendo este doloroso y aparentemente eterno hiatus**

 **Puedo asegurar, que así como estamos muchos inactivos, nos podremos en marcha apenas salgan los nuevos capítulos ¿escucharon la canción que se estrenara en Escapism? No quiero ser negativa, pero creo que nuestro Lapidot esta por atravesar muchas dificultades, muchos decían que en la línea de tiempo de la relación, se relacionaba el área de las discusiones de parejas en el capitulo The New Crystal Gems, lo cual nunca me convenció, por que veía esa discusión como algo mas infantil que un real problema de pareja**

 **Como sea, no debería estar alentando a mis seguidores a la depresión (¿) De todas formas, como una veterana en fandoms, no creo que este especial solo se traten de malas noticias para nuestro querido OTP, después de todo, existe algo llamado trama (:u) y eso llamado trama esta que arde**

 **Recuerden, primero es la serie, luego los ships; gracias por su apoyo, tanto en mis otros fics como en este**

 **Ahora, sin tanta palabrería, he aquí, el capitulo:**

 _ **Capitulo 2:**_ _Extrañas Presentimiento_

Steven observo varios papeles en su escritorio, la mayoría eran sus informes sobre sus mas recientes pacientes, cuando decidió ser terapeuta, era apenas un niño, muchas cosas le frustraban ahora como adulto, la mayor de ellas era no poder ayudar a todos sus pacientes, se sentía culpable de ello, pero si algo había aprendido en sus años como estudiante, es que no debía establecer un vinculo con sus pacientes, debía ser firme, duro, algo que, aunque parecía imposible para el, era limitar sus sentimientos

Steven desde muy joven fue un sentimental, lo sabia bien, aun hasta la actualidad, lo seguía siendo, sobretodo con su única amiga cercana en esa ciudad, que era Lapis Lazuli, quien también había sido como una hermana para el en muchos años duros; El joven miro un pequeño retrato en su escritorio… ella fue su salvavidas sobretodo en aquel entonces

Steven estaba muy absorto mirando a una de sus tías en especial en el retrato, pero se pudo percatar de alguien entrando a su oficina, que también era el lugar donde solía tener sesiones con sus pacientes.

-¿Señor Universe?- Steven miro a su asistente, quien también era una buena amiga de Steven. –La joven Diamante esta aquí-

Steven abrió los ojos de par en par, ese era un apellido poderoso, que el no desconocía, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que su mejor amiga tenia una inusual obsesión por cierto integrante anónimo de aquella familia, o así insinuaba ella

-Por favor Sadie, hazla pasar- la joven rubia algo robusta afirmo, también se notaba algo nerviosa, Steven podría apostar a que Sadie estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo y siendo mas cordial de lo normal por miedo a que se tratase de una integrante de la poderosa familia Diamante, lo cual aun no podían afirmar con seguridad

Pero el tenia un poderoso instinto, y algo le decía, que ella era una Diamante, de la familia mas poderosa de todas, pero no solo eso, sino la dueña y fundadora de H&H, la industria con la que su mejor amiga soñaba todas las noches, como si se tratase de un amor platónico

Steven rio solo, apostaría a que para Lapis, H&H era como un hermoso modelo, como su actor preferido, o su integrante favorito de One Direction.

Unos pasos le sacaron de su ensueño, a la par de un pequeño parloteo aproximarse a su puerta, Steven se sentó cómodamente sobre su silla, no quería intimidar a su paciente a simple vista.

-Pase por aquí señorita, El señor Universe le espera, siéntase cómoda- Steven miro hacia la puerta, donde una chica de menor estatura entraba, no parecía la chica con la que había tenido una sesión hasta hace unas semanas, o meses.

Se veía mas confidente, confiada, pero podía notar algo de duda por el pequeño titubeo al caminar y leves gestos.

-Bienvenida Peridot, es un placer tenerte de vuelta- Steven no pudo contener una sonrisa sincera, aunque quería mostrarse un poco mas relajado, después de todo, la señorita Diamante… o mejor dicho, Peridot, se notaba algo desconfiada

-Es un gusto verle también, Steven, ¿no le molesta que le llame así, cierto?- Steven negó, desde la primera sesión ella se sentía mas cómoda llamándole por su nombre, en un acto de suma sinceridad, ella admitió que su apellido era algo extraño e irreal, a lo que el, en una broma, solo respondió _"Diamante no es muy común tampoco, Peridot"_

Por lo general el mantenía una relación formal y natural con sus pacientes, sin rozar los limites de la confianza mas allá de un terapeuta y una paciente, pero debía admitir que el entusiasmo y la confianza de Peridot eran algo contagiosos, y en mas de una ocasión se dejo llevar un poco por su lado infantil, el cual había aprendido a dominar con el pasar de los años

-Para nada, si no te molesta que yo te llame Peridot entonces- Peridot sonrió levemente, se sentó en un sillón, el mismo de la ocasión pasada, parece bien, creo que ya esta un poco menos tensa.

-Cuéntame Peridot ¿te gustaría hablar por que nos encontramos aquí nuevamente?-

Los opacos ojos de Peridot se fijaron en el espejo de mano colgado en la pared de Steven; lo observo detenidamente, hasta que finalmente hablo

-Por algo estoy pagando ¿no?... antes que nada, espero absoluta confidencia, hice un contrato con usted, que mantiene en anonimato mi identidad, el simple hecho de que estoy aquí-

Los ojos de Peridot presionaban a los de Steven, quien se sentía ahora como el paciente, estaba titubeando, lo sabia, por que el, hasta hace poco, estaba dispuesto a romper su juramento para ayudar a su amiga con su capricho

Se sentía como un estúpido, lo había sido.

Sonrió con tranquilidad, fingiendo con una falsa calma muy convincente que había aprendido. –Por supuesto que lo se Peridot, puedes confiar en mi-

-Eso espero, Steven-

 _Era una noche lluviosa, en un pueblo lejano, las gotas creaban una trágica sinfonía a la par de los cielos relampagueantes, las olas de la playa cercana se estremecían y rugían, el clima era salvaje_

 _Peridot caminaba apresurada entre las calles vacías, el tiempo era gris y frio, ella buscaba refugio en su chaqueta, un obsequio de su hermana mayor, con la mirada enfrente, rezaba por poder llegar a casa a salvo, sus pulsaciones se aceleraba y las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, odiaba la lluvia, pero odiaba aun mas los truenos, sabia que era algo natural, que no le haría daño a esa distancia, pero esos relámpagos le traían recuerdos, recuerdos de su niñez, recuerdos que no atesoraba y que odiaba recordar_

 _Finalmente, luego de un duro trayecto desde su universidad a su casa, llego hasta el conocido portón de su mansión, su hogar, grande e imponente, con un estilo medieval, que fue especialmente construida para su madre, quien amaba la perfección, incluyendo su mansión, que parecía mas un imponente castillo_

 _Los guardias que hacían turno esa noche abrieron las puertas para ella, un sirviente, algo rechoncho y agitado, vestido en un incomodo traje de mayordomo, llego apresurado con un gran paraguas, ella sonrió cálidamente, pues ese hombre era el único que se preocupaba verdaderamente por ella._

 _-Señorita Peridot, me ha tenido nervioso todo el día, venga rápido o cogerá un resfriado- cautelosa lo seguía, refugiándose en la seguridad del paraguas y la compañía de su mayordomo, pero la tormenta era muy poderosa, y las gotas lograban filtrarse igualmente, pero luego de una caminata subió las escalinatas para llegar hasta la gran puerta de su mansión, donde un gran techo de granito y mármol perfectamente tallado le protegían de la furia de los cielos_

 _-Eso es, quítese esa sucia y húmeda chaqueta, me encargare de ella de inmediato, no olvide los zapatos y las medias, su mama detesta que su suelo de madera y cristal de la india tenga el mínimo rayón- Peridot rio levemente, sobretodo ante el juguetón tono de su mayordomo, el sabia como animarla, en todos esos años, el era quien le hacia sentirse en casa_

 _Aunque ella, en su vida sintió la seguridad de un hogar._

 _-Lo se bastante bien Edward- Peridot dejo los zapatos y sus calcetines en la cesta que el mayordomo le ofrecía, donde también reposaba su húmeda chaqueta, quien fue una gran protectora, lo suficiente para dejar su camisa intacta._

 _-Vaya directo a su habitación y tome un baño, su mama se irritara si la ve mal arreglada, le avisare de inmediatamente de su llegada- Edward abrió la puerta y un escalofrió recorrió la piel de Peridot, debido al frio aire que salió de su casa. –La calefacción se ha descompuesto, lo lamento mucho-_

 _-No te preocupes, has hecho un gran trabajo- Peridot le sonrió a Edward y camino sigilosamente a través del gran pasillo, subiendo a través de la grandes escaleras, brillantes y blancas, casi cegadoras, con pequeñas incrustaciones de gemas, todo en esa casa valía una cantidad inimaginable de dinero, su madre, tenia un gusto exquisito, al igual que un temperamento difícil de manejar._

 _Finalmente luego de otro gran recorrido a través de la casa llego a su habitación, muy grande para su gusto, llevaba años ahí, pero le seguía siendo increíblemente incomodo, camino hasta el baño, que se encontraba dentro de su habitación_

 _Una vez cerrada la puerta con seguro, se quito sus prendas restantes y las dejo en otra cesta, finamente tejida con paja, un hermoso trabajo; miro sus manos y piernas expuestas, cicatrices en abundancias les rodeaban, unas que aun no curaban y otras que habían curado mal, dejando unas horribles marcas_

 _Apretó sus manos con furia, pues odiaba ese desastre en su cuerpo, no era perfecta y no podría serlo nunca, su madre busco múltiples tratamientos, pero variaban en ser increíblemente caros o demasiado dolorosos para la joven Peridot, logro tomar muchas sesiones, aunque le costaba admitirlo, sus manos y parte de las piernas se miraban mejor, pues antes, previo al tratamiento, sus cicatrices y marcas fácilmente podrían ser comparadas con la de alguna bestia, monstruo o un cachalote (animales que, debido a sus increíbles batallas contra calamares o otras especies, llegaban a tener cicatrices gigantescas en su rostro)._

 _Cuando el agua caliente toco cada centímetro de la piel de Peridot, automáticamente se sintió repuesta, un poco mas dentro de si, lo que le hacia recordar que tendría que explicarle a su madre la causa de su tardanza, lo cual le hacia sentirse temerosa, explicarle haría que sus tiempos de paz se vieran destruido, traería consigo tiempos duros, discusiones y mas problemas a su madre, quien en esos pocos años, había hecho mucho por ella_

 _De alguna forma, su madre se lo debía, por que cuando era tan solo una bebe, le había sometido a los peores 10 años de su vida, los cuales poco a poco ha compensado, con una vida de lujos, buenos estudios y algo que en sus principios jamás conoció en su esplendor; paz, plenitud… tranquilidad._

 _-Sera mejor que invente alguna estúpida excusa- salió de la ducha cubriendo su piel con una cálida toalla.-Por el bien de ambas…-_

 _Peridot camino hasta su closet, tomando algo abrigado, un suéter considerablemente ancho, de un color verde pino y unos diamantes tejidos, parecía uno de esos suéteres tejidos por las abuelas en películas navideñas extranjeras, pero fue finamente tejido por alguna maquina de la casa de modas de su tía Bleur. –Mi abuela tejiendo… suena divertido-_

 _Su abuela Grace White, matriarca en su familia, no era la típica definición de abuela, de esas que hacen galletas y dulcemente pellizcan tus cachetes de manera afectuosa, aunque algo irritante, no, para nada; Era una mujer poderosa, sabia y culta, intimidante a simple vista, a pesar de estar rozando sus 80 y tantos años, podrías verla y solo pensaría que esta en sus 50 o 60 años a lo mucho; Pero a pesar de su duro carácter, comparable con el de su mama, y su intimidante semblante y forma de andar, su abuela podía ser gran compañía, incluso, Peridot prefería a su abuela antes que a su madre_

 _Su abuela tenia una peculiar debilidad por sus nietas, y aunque en 10 años nunca conoció a Peridot, la trataba como si se conocieran de toda la vida, inclusive, le consentía; Peridot era consiente, de que era la preferida, ya que su misma abuela se lo confeso en una ocasión._

 _-Igual no es el tipo de abuela que teje suéteres- pensó mientras salía de su cuarto y recorría el mismo trayecto que recorrió hacia su cuarto, derecho a través de los pasillos, cruza la esquina derecha y baja a través de las escaleras, pero en este caso, dobla a la izquierda hacia la gran cocina, donde su madre esperaba, sentada en la isla en medio de la cocina_

 _La mujer, alta e imponente, característica propia de la familia diamante, cosa que ella no había heredado, al igual que su hermana Topacio y su gemela Topaz, quienes eran robustas y de gran musculatura, pero las otras hermanas coincidían en su conducta por lo general presumida, o su capacidad para intimidar._

 _Su madre bebía una taza de, seguramente, café caliente, mientras miraba su laptop, pero el hechizo de la mujer ante el aparato de destruyo ante la llegada de Peridot, quien sonrió levemente, en un gesto nervioso_

 _-Buenas noches madre- Peridot camino, no sin antes hacer una leve inclinación y luego caminar hasta el refrigerador, cada paso cauteloso y cuidadoso, a veces sentía que su madre era comparable con un tiranosaurio-rex, uno muy irritado, que al mínimo movimiento, olor, sonido, y rastro de miedo, podría reaccionar de la peor manera_

 _Pero algo que la joven no noto, es que su madre estaba relajada, sobretodo al verla sana y salva_

 _-Que bueno llegaras, estaba preocupada- Peridot se sonrojo, su madre no mostraba muchas muestras de afectos, era parte de su filosofía para que sus hijas fueran fuertes, para ella, muchos sentimientos era igual a mucha debilidad, a ella le parecía innecesario el simple acto de "sentir_ _"_

 _-L-lo lamento, me he atareado con unos proyectos grupales recientes, no volverá a pasar- Mientras hablaba, Peridot tomo un tazón de leche y lo metió al microondas, mientras destapaba su caja de cereal favorito, a muchos le gustaban sus cereales frescos o inclusive fríos, pero Peridot prefería los suyos calientes, con bastante azúcar, prefería los de maíz, eran crocantes y muy nutritivos_

 _Mejor que esa basura azucarada con colorantes._

 _-No tienes que disculparte por nada, ya eres una adulta y fue un mero contra tiempo- su madre cerro su laptop y dejo su taza, casi automáticamente una señora de limpieza tomo su taza y la limpio en el fregadero, a la par de otra señora que limpiaba el mesón_

 _-Dile a las otras chicas que sus taxis vienen en camino, depositare un poco mas de dinero debido al tiempo extra-_

 _-No se preocupe señora Diamante, muchas gracias, avisare de inmediato- La mas anciana de sus mucamas, Adeline, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro, dejando a Peridot junto a su madre nuevamente_

 _Peridot se sentó en el mesón, soplando un poco su cuchara con sus cereales calientes, o mejor dicho, tibios; Su madre le veía expectante, a pesar de su semblante estoico la mayoría de las veces, en esa peculiar situación se veía preocupada, Peridot no sabia si estar preocupada o iniciar una conversación casual_

 _-Peridot, necesito hablarte sobre algo- La tensión de Peridot bajo casi tan rápido como sus pulsaciones aceleraban, algo en su tono no estaba bien, era el mismo tono que uso hace tan solo unos años, y hace unos años nada estaba bien._

 _-¿Qué sucede madre?- Peridot saboreo el sabor crujiente y dulce de los cereales en su paladar, mientras masticaba cada bocado, como si pudiera aliviar el estrés que le estaba generando aquel ambiente, aquella sensación_

 _-Rose falleció hoy-_

Lapis caminaba por la aceras de la movida ciudad, llevaba su mejor traje y su maletín, colgando en su cuello se encontraba el pequeño dispositivo de almacenamiento con el cual haría su presentación, llevaba meses practicándolo

Hace una semana exactamente, como obra de algún dios, alguna importante integrante de H&H le ha dado su carta de presentación junto a una invitación formal para una entrevista a la gran compañía, muria de emoción y tenia múltiples sentimientos, muy en el fondo una voz susurrante le decía que huyera de ahí lo mas rápido posible

Pero ya estaba en las puertas gigantescas de vidrio ahumado de la torre H&H, había subido 20 escalones para llegar a esa puerta, atravesó toda la ciudad y se costeo el lujo de un taxi para llegar presentable, aunque este le ha dejado una cuadra antes debido al trafico

De igual forma seguía estando impecable, hermosa con aquel vestido de color negro, con pequeñas incrustaciones de una piedra brillante azul, era un brillo casual que le daba el toque al vestido, sin perder lo formal, con unas zapatillas azul un poco mas oscuro; el vestido se ajustaba en dos tiras en el cuello, dejando parte de su espalda expuestas, al igual que ambos brazos, pero cubría eso con un chaleco que iba a juego con el vestido

Le gustaba lucir y estar fresca, pero por el bien de su trabajo, era mejor no arriesgarse, no en su presentación, no hoy.

Lapis Lazuli apretó fuertemente el mango de su maletín y luego de una pequeña espera en la entrada, donde era vista un poco mal por personas que salían y entraban del edificio, finalmente dio unos pasos apresurados hasta entrar.

Ella sabia de los miles de millones recaudados por la empresa, del gran poder adquisitivo de la fundadora anónima y de el buen gusto en diseños de sus empleados y ella, pero no pudo esperar un lugar mas hermoso y deslumbrante

La sala de entrada era gigante, habían varios ascensores por todos lados, y una gran fuente deslumbrante en un tipo de mármol muy extraño de fondo, las figuras de varias personas mal heridas escalando por la fuente era algo artístico y triste, pero el espectáculo de agua quitaba el enfoque de lo profundo de las figuras talladas

Las paredes eran adornadas con grandes cristales que reflejaban las afueras de la ciudad, un impresionante trabajo, las paredes de izquierda a derecha estaban cubiertas por vidrio, uno que reflejaba absolutamente todo en el gran espacio, el techo en cambio, era un trabajo hermoso, un cielo lleno de nubes y ángeles, hecho con lo que parecían ser gemas de múltiples colores y tipos, solo en ese techo había un par de millones, además que el trabajo y el concepto eran admirables.

-¿Te gustan?- una voz extraña invadió, Lapis quien estaba hechizada, se sorprendió notablemente ante la intrusa, pero ella era buena controlando sus emociones

-Es maravilloso, soy Lapis Blur Lazuli, un placer- Lapis extendió su mano, ella le gustaba mantener el menor contacto posible y limitarse, pero si trabajaría allí, y lo haría, era mejor mantener una buena imagen y dar una excelente primera impresión.

-Perla Alphonse Evans- Una mujer alta, casi como ella, piel blanquecina y ojos claros, como grises y azul en una hermosa amalgama, una vestimenta de ejecutivo que no le sentaba mal, increíblemente delgada y de un cabello pelirojo algo desordenado, parecía lo único rebelde en ella, pues de resto era la viva imagen de la pulcritud y elegancia, y Lapis podía verlo en su tono de voz, forma de andar y vestimenta.

Lapis era buena para darse cuenta de cómo eran las personas. -¿Puedo saber donde puedo comunicarme con el personal de asistencia? Vengo por una entrevista- Los ojos de Perla se abrieron de par en par

-Oh, ya entiendo, lamento mucho esto, venga sígame, soy la asistente de la jefa en mando, en breve comenzara su entrevista- se sorprendió al escuchar eso, la jefa en mando obviamente era la dueña, la dueña que ansiaba conocer y superar, solo le cosquilleaban las manos ante la idea ¿le llevaría Perla ante la dueña? ¿O algún supervisor seria quien le haría la entrevista?

Lapis le siguió a través del gran salón donde personas iban y salían, Perla le estaba llevando hacia un gran ascensor que permitía tener una vista panorámica de la ciudad conforme ascendía, era hermoso, esa torre era una obra de arte

Perla no paraba de parlotear sobre los inicios de aquel lugar, a Lapis le irritaba un poco, mas allá de su parloteo, la razón era que todo eso ya lo sabía, debido a sus múltiples investigaciones; a pesar de haber visto fotos, nada se comparaba con estar ahí

Conforme el ascensor subía, Lapis se sentía como si volara hacia el cielo, ver la ciudad desde las alturas le traía paz, pero cada piso era un paso más hacia su gran prueba, hacia su sueño, su reto; su corazón no paraba de latir, sentida sus pulsaciones presionando sobre su garganta y un extraño cosquilleo que le daba más coraje.

-No tienes que estar nerviosa, vi los prototipos que mandaste, los diseños, son increíbles, creo que tienes una oportunidad aquí- A pesar de el tono de superioridad de Perla, sonaba realmente sincera, Lapis le sonrió por lo bajo, apenada sin saber como corresponder aquel halago

Pero unas puertas abriéndose de par en par fueron su salvación… ¿o su perdición?

-Sígueme- Lapis le sigue sin rechistar, admirando donde se hallaban, habían múltiples cuartos que permitían ver dentro de los mismos, gracias a sus cristales, dentro se veían personas en grandes mesas, en lo que parecían ser reuniones muy importantes

¿O tal vez estaban teniendo sus presentaciones? La idea de la competencia le intimidaba, pero decidió ignorar y seguir a Perla, quien abrió de par en par unas puertas, donde en una gran mesa, solo había una chica sentada, reposaba cómodamente sobre una silla, volteo apenas para ver a Lapis y Perla.

Lapis se sorprendió notablemente al verla, pues se parecía mucho a la chica que le dio la tarjeta en el café ¿serian la misma? Pero esta chica tenía los ojos de color marrón claro, su cabello era un gran afro rubio mal organizado y sus cejas estaban un poco más respingonas, al igual que su nariz.

-Buenos días, tu eres…- La chica vio brevemente unas hojas en su mesa. -¿Lapis no?- Perla se notaba molesta, a paso lento se acerco.

-Sera mejor que actúes con profesionalismo, no quiero mas problemas con Peridot- Perla le dio una ultima mirada amenazante y retrocedió sobre sus pasos hacia la salida del cuarto

-Buena suerte, espero volvamos a vernos- Perla se retiro y la habitación fue ambientada por el gruñido irritado de la mujer

-Muévete y pon tu estúpida presentación, ya veremos que tan buena eres… La-Zu-Li- La mujer leyó confundida la carpeta con nombre y los datos; Lapis quería matarla, su conducta era poco profesional y muy irritante, solo ver su expresión de cansancio hacia crecer su furia y coraje

Rápidamente las luces se apagaron y era levemente iluminada por la luz de su presentación digital, Lapis suspiro silenciosamente, estuvo preparada para hablar… Pero fue interrumpida por un par de puertas abiertas, por las cuales entraban una mujer alta y robusta, de cabello largo en rastas y atado

-Lamento la interrupción, prosigue chica- el tono de la mujer de musculatura marcada era algo gracioso y lleno de vida, alegre, eso animo a Lapis a empezar, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Mi nombre es Lapis Blur Lazuli, hoy vine a presentarles… El Espejo- lapis presiono un botón de su control y en la diapositiva se podía ver una foto de la prótesis que llevaba meses, años, diseñando. –El espejo es la tecnología en prótesis inteligente ¿sus características?- Lapis presiono el botón nuevamente, mostrando el diseño interior de la prótesis, conformadas por varios tubos removibles y flexibles, un cableado simple que se ajustaba en las paredes interiores del brazo prostético y varios sistemas de sensores. –El Espejo, hecho de un metal flexible, se puede extender para tomar objetos, es ajustable, El Espejo tiene solo tres tallas según ciertas edades; Adulto, Joven y niño, se ajustan fácilmente a cualquier brazo-

Lapis presiono el botón mostrando los distintos tamaños de la prótesis. –Es un sistema sencillo, esta cubierto de una tela cómoda y hecho de un Plástico duro con fibra de carbono, resistente al agua y con las capacidades básicas de una mano natural-

Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron ante la afirmación. –Verán, el cableado, es un fino y cuidadosamente hecho cable que se conecta al cuerpo, es un proceso algo costoso, pero este cableado, una vez adaptado, mediante un sistema bluetooh , permite a la mano imitar por su cuenta las acciones de una mano común- Lapis se acerco a su maletín y saco el prototipo. –La mano tiene una memoria, que contiene miles de movimientos y posiciones de una mano común, el cableado se une al sistema nervioso, haciendo sentir al usuario, que realmente tiene su mano…- Lapis miro a sus espectadoras

-Pero realmente, la mano actúa por su cuenta, reconociendo cada acción y movimiento que debe ejecutar gracias a sus sensores y el sistema bluetooh, con el cual, el usuario se puede comunicar con su brazo en caso de emergencia… si el brazo no responde por su cuenta, manualmente el usuario puede ejecutar sus ordenes desde el teléfono- Lapis dejo su prótesis en manos de la chica musculosa que entro hace un rato, quien miraba asombrada la prótesis.

-Pero no todo es perfecto, el sistema de El Espejo es algo costoso, al igual que sus metales y fibras, pero las ganancias podrán costearlo… El Espejo es la primera prótesis de talla única, los pacientes no tendrán que gastar dinero en más prótesis moldeadas especialmente para ellos, no necesitaran una talla y un tipo exclusiva de prótesis, debido a que El Espejo, se ajusta a casi cualquier tipo de brazo o pierna; su mano también es ajustable por supuesto-

Lapis tomo de su maleta una mano de plástico con un sistema interior bastante complejo, pero no era visible, debido a la coraza que le cubría y su tela azul oscuro que fingía ser piel. –Para convertir un Brazo derecho en uno izquierdo, solo se necesitaría presionar unos botones y quitar la mano izquierda, y finalmente, enroscar la mano derecha como si se tratara de una simple bombilla-

Lapis concluyo su presentación, las luces regresaron a la habitación y ambas mujeres miraban boquiabiertas a Lapis, quien sonrió levemente, se sentía confiada, el miedo había desaparecido

Unos aplausos muy emocionados se escuchaban a las afueras del salón, donde se encontraba Perla aplaudiendo emocionada, como si se tratara de su hija anotando un gol en un partido de futbol en la primaria, Lapis se sintió algo avergonzada; otros aplausos, mas lentos captaron su atención, venían del fondo de la habitación, donde una chica alta, de cabello rubio alborotado aplaudía.

-Nada mal… sabía que mi instinto no me fallaría-

-Usted es…- Lapis reconoció casi de inmediato a la chica del café, esta vez vestía en un traje de ejecutivo hermoso, se veía mas alta e imponente, a diferencia de cundo la vio por primera vez, que parecía una joven adulta universitaria, el traje le hacia ver mucho mas mujer, pero sus rasgos delicados y algo infantiles seguían presente, y su cabello, en un vago intento de atado, seguía salvaje y rebelde; A Lapis le parecía realmente tierna.

-Peridot, Peridot Diamante, tu presentación fue esplendida, espero verte trabajando por aquí pronto- La chica miro brevemente a quien, ahora que lo notaba, era bastante parecida a ella, la mujer irritada del afro y ojos claros. Peridot salió con sus manos en los bolsillos y muy tranquila de la habitación, dejando a Lapis sola junto a las dos mujeres.

-Bueno, empecemos con las preguntas- La mujer irritada parecía tan absorta en su sorpresa que su tono amargado era ahora mas calmado y lleno de curiosidad por aquel objeto que Lapis le había tomado tanto tiempo, sudor y lagrimas crear.

Pero Lapis, no dejaba de ver la puerta por la cual la chica del café había cruzado, o mejor dicho… Su nueva jefa.

-Bueno Lapis Las Azules, todo parece impecable, luego de varias reuniones nos pondremos en marcha con este proyecto… pero antes necesitaremos que firmes estos contratos de confidencialidad, en todo lo que tiene que ver sobre este lugar-

Lapis tomo el documento, tratando de ignorar que la mujer irritante había pronunciado mal su apellido, leyó meticulosamente hasta que… -No puede ser-

" _Usted deberá mantener en confidencia información privada de la compañía, futuros proyectos, planes y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, usted no podrá revelar el nombre y la identidad de la dueña de esta compañía, Peridot Diamante, si se llegase a filtrar información importante de su parte, automáticamente será despedida y se aplicaran cargos en su contra, usted firma aquí afirmando que esta de acuerdo con este acuerdo, en caso de que no este de acuerdo, se le pagara una suma de dinero a cambio de su silencio junto a otro contrato._

 _H &H pagara sus gastos médicos y su cesta de comida básica, su sueldo se le pagara mensualmente, la compañía también costeara viajes de negocios, estancias de hoteles y cualquier otra cosa relacionada con la compañía y su seguridad, se le proveerá una tarjeta de crédito exclusiva, la cual tiene dinero de su propia cuenta en Industrias Bancarias Diamante, en caso de renuncia, su cuenta será cancelada y se le dará un pequeño bono por sus servicios y su cuenta afiliada a las Industrias Bancarias Diamante"_

Lapis no podía procesar aquella información, era demasiado, pero firmo sin dudarlo, eran muchos lujos, ya sabia todo, estaba dentro, sus pulsaciones estaban aceleradas y no podía reaccionar profesionalmente.

-Bienvenida Las Azules, espero podamos trabajar juntas prontos, me llamo Squaridot Olivans, ella es mi compañera Bismuth Ferrer- Lapis seguía muy sorprendida, pero igual no pudo contener su gesto de molestia ante la mala pronunciación de su nombre, no sabia si la mujer irritante, aparentemente Squaridot ("menudo nombre" pensaba en silencio Lapis) estaba tratándola de molestar en un momento tan increíble como ese.

-Perla se encargara de incluirte en el sistema y te brindara tu horario y todo el papeleo, pero por ahora, dirígete al ultimo piso, Peridot ansia hablar contigo de inmediato sobre el proyecto y darte un tour por las instalaciones- Squaridot se levanto sin decir mas nada y retirándose de la habitación, La amable Bismuth quien no paro de hacer cuestionamientos durante la sesión de preguntas le sonrió amablemente y se retiro, no sin antes darle paso a una apresurada Perla quien tenia una gran sonrisa.

-Eso ha sido maravilloso, este lugar llevaba años sin recibir un empleado tan talentoso, hablo por mi y por Peridot cuando digo que ansiamos trabajar contigo- Perla puso una mano sobre su hombro embozando una gran sonrisa, le irritaba un poco que todos fueran tan sonrientes, por ahora, quien se había ganado su respeto aun así con su irritante actitud era Squaridot; de igual forma correspondió con una sonrisa tímida, pues no podía contener su emoción; aunque no era tan expresiva como la joven asistente.

-Me encargare de tu papeleo, de seguro Squaridot ya te informo, te mandare vía E-mail tu horario, podrás empezar esta semana o la próxima, pero creo que Peridot te ansia aquí, debido a que llevamos unos días sin diseñador y ha sido un estrés para todos aquí, contamos contigo… en tu currículo mencionaba que tienes una maestría en artes y varios cursos de diseño grafico-

Lapis trataba de precisar toda la información, pero Perla hablaba demasiado y Lapis seguía absorta en su sorpresa "Venga, es hora de actuar profesionalmente, céntrate" Lapis suspiro.

-Me encargare de revisar mi E-mail mas tarde, con respecto al trabajo, no tengo ningún problema con empezar a partir de mañana… y si, tengo maestría en artes y diseño grafico-

-¡Excelente! Tu diseño en El Espejo es maravilloso, ¡espero ver obras así o incluso mejores!-

Finalmente, luego de tanta charla, Perla le guio de nuevo a través de las oficinas de reuniones de camino al ascensor, para dejarle ante Peridot, la joven dueña de H&H, su rival platónico, su ídolo y su misión desde hace tantos años, no sabia que le atraía a esa empresa, pero estando frente a frente con las puertas de oficina lo supo, le atraía ella, siempre fue el foco

Desde un principio su pasión fueron las artes, pero algo le llevo al mundo de las prótesis y la tecnología anatómica avanzada, el poder ayudar, el poder ser alguien ilustre y estar a la par de Peridot… una de las Diamantes mas poderosas

Ahora podía comprender como había mantenido su identidad perfectamente al anonimato y también sus razones, comprendía sus influencias y poder adquisitivo, desde un principio fue una Diamante, lo que ella considero una gran posibilidad pero no quiso creer, pues los Diamantes suelen poner su nombre en alto, no ocultarlo

Aquella situación le causaba mucha intriga, y quería hacer una investigación completa de lo que la mujer empresarial Peridot ocultaba.

Frente a frente de las puertas, sin más preámbulos se dispuso a entrar a la boca de la fiera que llevaba años tratando de atrapar, no había más tiempo para pensar.

 _Una pequeña niña se columpiaba perezosamente en el parque, en un columpio azul oscuro algo oxidado, su cabello era un lio, la pesadilla de cualquier madre de familia, algunos raspones adornaban su final piel pálida, entre su rostro, barbilla, rodillas, codos y extensión de los brazos, que estaban cubiertos por vendas desde las muñecas hasta por debajo del codo_

 _La escena era algo lastimera, pues la niña no pasaba de sus 7 años, o al menos eso aparentaba, era de una baja estatura y tenia unas grandes gafas con cinta adhesiva sujeta estratégicamente para mantener lo que quedaba de los estropeados lentes juntos._

 _La niña no dejaba de ver el cielo gris mientras se balanceaba por breves intervalos de tiempo, sus ojos gris opaco parecían demasiado tristes para solo una pequeña niña, llevaba puesta una camisa 2 tallas o quizás 3 mas grande que ella, unos pantalones cortos marrones y unos zapatos verdes realmente sucios_

 _-¡Eh Peridot! ¿Qué haces ahí sola como idiota? Muévete, sabes que a mama no le gusta que regresemos…- Una niña robusta se aproximo hasta la pequeña Peridot, la niña tenia un frondoso cabello castaño claro con brillos catires, como el cabello de un surfista en alguna remota playa, su cabello oscuro, brillaba en castaño claro y un rubio pálido debido al sol incesante de aquel pueblo pesquero. -¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? ¡Estas horrible!-_

 _-Mama dice que siempre lo estoy- miro sus muñecas brevemente y dirigió su mirada a la niña robusta. -¿Qué te importa de todas formas? No es muy distinto a como tu me sueles dejar en el patio de la escuela-_

 _-Eh, si, pero soy la única que te puede golpear por ser un fenómeno- la niña razonaba como si se tratara de lo mas lógico, Peridot miraba con desprecio a la niña robusta, con quien compartía las cenas, y el día a día, pero también la niña que se aprovechaba de su genio y le golpeaba cual saco de boxeo o la mayor escoria del planeta_

 _La niña era por mucho mas alta y pesada que Peridot, a veces sus dolorosas golpizas dejaban inmóvil a Peridot, quien con todas sus fuerzas asistía a clases por múltiples razones, la cuales incluían no estar asolas con su madre y mantener su perfecta asistencia._

 _-Como sea, no me importa si mama se enoja o tu te enojas… solo quiero descansar unos minutos- Peridot cerro sus ojos escuchando las olas del mar agitarse no muy lejos de allí, aquel pueblo pesquero era, en efecto, muy pequeño, sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que su enfurecida madre saliera con su cinturón preferido a darle una tunda a Peridot por tardarse mas de lo habitual, Peridot no necesitaba esconderse ¿Por qué debería? Su mama conocía ese pueblo incluso mejor que ella, no tenía escapatoria ni opciones_

 _Una vez leyó que ser diferente nunca era sinónimo de una vida buena y prodigiosa, solo traía consigo problemas y negatividad; Peridot era buena resolviendo problemas matemáticos… pero aun no hallaba la ecuación para ser feliz, o en su defecto, dejar de ser diferente._

 _-Eres una tonta… aun tenemos tiempo para ir a casa, te daré unos minutos y nada mas… pero si te tomas mucho tiempo te acusare con mama- La pequeña Diamante sonrió brevemente mirando a su hermana mayor, a veces le costaba asimilar esos pequeños momentos de bondad de su parte._

 _-Gracias… Jasper-_

-Eso ha sido todo por hoy ¿Peridot?- Steven miraba comprensivo a la chica empresarial, que miraba de mala manera el techo, como si fuera quien le traía todos esos recuerdos.

-¿Estoy pagando para contarte de mi pasado?-

-Estas pagando para liberarte, conforme a cada sesión eres libre de contar lo que quieras, e iremos buscando un método eficiente para tratar tus problemas actuales y tu…- Steven miro la hoja. -¿Eres obsesiva compulsiva?-

Peridot suspiro pesadamente. –El terapeuta me dijo que lo era, pero no creo que sea una enfermedad ser un poco ordenado-

Steven sonrió -¿Si sabes que estuviste moviendo los bolígrafos en la mesa durante toda la sesión? ¿Cierto?- Peridot miro sorprendida la mesa, comprobando si lo que decía su nuevo terapeuta era cierto, y en efecto, los bolígrafos estaban ordenados por color y tamaño.

-De todas formas es algo tratable, poco a poco te vayas liberando, tu estrés se reducirá considerablemente y veras que no estarás en la necesidad de ordenar todo; tu TOC se ve reflejado en tu estrés, básicamente, mas estrés es igual a mas orden-

Peridot sonrió brevemente, pues si se sentía algo aliviada de soltar un poco de su pasado. –Entendido, menos estrés-

-Trata de tomarte más horas libres, tienes todo un personal y tienes tu propia directora y supervisora, no necesitas amargarte mas de la cuenta- Steven acompaño a Peridot hasta la puerta.

-Hay una nueva chica… necesito tenerle un ojo encima- Steven le miro confundido, pues algo le decía que conocía a esa chica, la chica que mencionaba Peridot, posiblemente era la misma chica con la cual compartía un apartamento y a la cual le había recomendado a su tía Perla, quien trabajaba para Peridot.

-¿Exactamente por que?-

Peridot miro silenciosamente la perilla, la cual apretaba con su mano.

-Solo es… un extraño presentimiento-

 **Espero les haya gustado y haya saciado su sed de Lapidot, los nuevos capítulos de Steven finalmente regresaron y con eso trae mucha inspiración de por medio**

 **Hagamos una cadena de oración para que Rebecca no mate nuestro hermoso ship como lo hizo con el Japis y el Amedot.**

 **No olviden dejar su apoyo cada vez que lean! Los escritores apreciamos sus review, además no somos esclavos bastardos, DEMUESTRES SU AFECTO okno**

 **Es broma no me peguen con la fusta :'c**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**

 **-bye-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tipo cuando when matan a tu OTP de la peor forma :)**

 **Tratemos de ser positivos, las parejas tienen problemas, solo es temporal *tic nervioso en el ojo* estuve llorando como dos días, pero aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de Creep, el cual, parece tener considerable aceptación, pues este ha sido mi proyecto, inclusive desde mucho antes que Tan Cerca y Tan Lejos, pero jamás me anime a escribir, como sea, estaré respondiendo sus preguntas (las cuales dejaran en sus review)**

 **Cadena de oración por Lapidot las 24 horas de los 7 días:'u**

 **Sin más preámbulos, el capitulo:**

 **Capitulo 3:** __ _Extraña Rutina_

 _Peridot's Pov_

Camine a través del estacionamiento luego de estacionar mi automóvil, el cual se hacia notar por su presencia, un caro mustang edición limitada color verde ultimo modelo, entre tantos autos de segunda mano… una gema entre las piedras

Sonreí mientras pensaba en la ironía de todo "nombre de gema verde, auto verde, metáfora sobre gemas, fue una excelente jugada Peridot" pensé mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta que daba entrada a un pasillo, donde el olor a aromatizantes penetraba, era mal gusto, pero lo ignore mientras me aproximaba al recibidor

Una amable y regordeta chica me esperaba y sus ojos denotaban algo de ansiedad, unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos mal disimuladas con maquillaje, y un cabello platinado hermoso, pero no tan hermoso como el mío.

-S-señorita Diam…- Carraspee la garganta mientras disimuladamente señalaba con la mirada a un grupo de personas sentadas no muy lejos en unas sillas, seguramente esperando a su turno para las citas

La chica sonrió nerviosamente –L-lo lamento, esto, el señor Universe lo espera- sonreí asintiendo, no me detuve a esperarla y avance hacia su oficina, ya sabía como llegar después de varias visitas semanales

La última cita fue hace unas semanas, no mucho antes de que Lapis Lazuli se presentara en mi edificio para la entrevista de trabajo.

-Señor Universe, P-peridot esta aquí- La chica platinada mas pequeña aviso luego de que yo abriera la puerta, estaba sudando y estaba roja, como si hubiéramos corrido una maratón.

-Steven, si me permites, creo que deberías darle un día, o una semana libre a esta chica-

Steven, quien estaba distraído mirando al paisaje, volteo casi al instante, con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a la secretaria regordeta, la cual estaba apenada en silencio

-Le he dicho muchas veces a Sadie que se tome el día, pero parece no escucharme- Sadie miro de mala gana a su propio jefe, algo que me pareció descarado de su parte, pero sabia que Steven llevaba una relación poco profesional con la mayoría de sus empleados, llegando a actuar cual niño con su pandilla de amigos… detestable.

-Sadie- mire a la mas pequeña, que me miro sorprendida, pero atenta.

-Quiero que te tomes el día de hoy- le dije, sin mas, la chica sonrió agradecida y se retiro cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Peridot… que bueno verte- Steven sonrió mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y se acomodaba junto al sofá, el cual era mi lugar, en silencio me acerque a ese cómodo sofá marrón de cuero y me recosté, se sentía como estar en brazos de un ángel de la comodidad absoluta.

-Te noto relajada ¿ha pasado algo bueno?- Sonreí sin disimulo, todo estaba de maravilla, las ganancias de la empresa están aumentando, la expo de ciencias se aproxima y junto a ella la premiación anual a ideas del año, planeo que El Espejo sea el próximo gran invento del año, pues es una ciencia mucho mas avanzada, algo que jamás pude resolver, la ecuación para hacer un sistema tan complejo y simple y aquella citadina lo había logrado con su sueldo mínimo y horas de trabajo

Pero no me molestaba en absoluto que esa chica me haya superado, lo importante es que el 60% de los derechos de ese invento los poseía yo, yo financiaría su expansión y venta, nadie diría "woah, Lapis Lazuli… dirían, woah, Help&Hands lo ha hecho otra vez"

-"Algo bueno" es poco Steven, todo ha ido de maravilla, esa chica del café que te conté, Steven, era un diamante en bruto- "otra referencia a gemas, 2 en un día, estas que arde Peridot" –Ha traído un gran invento y poseo el 60% de los derechos, es la inversión de mi vida, ella es la inversión de mi vida, aposte a mi instinto y mira lo que poseo, un milagro de la ingeniería, una genio sin pulir y podría apostar, al premio por el invento del año- reí entre dientes mientras cerraba mis ojos, podía tocar el premio, sentirlo en mis manos, me podía visualizar puliéndolo en mi gran escritorio

-Es bueno que estés feliz, pero esas no son las mejores intensiones, empecemos por la chica, por lo que me has contado, ella parece haberse esforzado mucho, debes dar crédito a eso, dejar de verla como un objeto y verla mas como una buena empleada ¿no crees?-

-Lo reconozco, no soy una mala líder, pero es como mi mamá dice, un empleado es un empleado, ella no seria nada sin mi inversión -

-Tu no eres tu mama Peridot, recuerda, estamos aquí por que quieres que te ayude a mejorar, y no puedes mejorar si eres oportunista e ingrata- Steven tomo un bolígrafo sobre la pequeña mesa de café y lo alzo para verlo mejor. –Imagina que esta es la chica, La Chica es un bolígrafo de la mejor calidad en tintas, tus estas apreciando tu caligrafía y el hecho de que tú lograras comprar un bolígrafo tan costoso… ¿pero estas apreciando la tinta de Ella? ¿Estas apreciando su calidad?-

Mire en silencio al bolígrafo "es curioso que se llame Lapis cuando es un bolígrafo… espera, es Lapis de gema, no Lápiz de escribir… igual es gracioso" –Entonces ¿no me hace mejor haberle dado una oportunidad a alguien quien estaba en la bancarrota?-

-Si lo sigues viendo de esa forma, no… Peridot, quiero que esta semana, te lleves este bolígrafo, piensa que es mas importante, firmar tus papeles con el, o preservar su tinta de calidad y cuidar tu inversión en el-

Steven me extendió el bolígrafo el cual tome como si se tratase de una pieza de oro.

-Muy bien, ahora… ¿has tomado tus ratos libres? ¿Qué actividad decidiste para pasar el tiempo?-

-Decidí retomar el ajedrez, suelo jugarlo con mi mayordomo… he tomado los ratos libres, tenias razón, es realmente liberador- mis ratos libres eran de dos a cuatro horas diarias, Perla había conseguido nuevos contadores eficientes y contratado un supervisor de área y todo parecía ir excelente.

-Es bueno saberlo, recuerda que esto influirá en muchas cosas, como tu estrés, tu trastorno obsesivo compulsivo y hasta tu déficit de atención- afirme en silencio mientras miraba el techo.

-Bien… háblame de tu madre-

 _Una Peridot de mediana estatura se paseaba en los patios de su institución, estaba impecable, vistiendo su mejor traje y su cabello perfectamente peinado, la noche cubría aquel pueblo, un alboroto acompañado de el estruendoso sonar de los bajos en la fiesta de la escuela sonaba, Peridot prefería estar en la pequeña colina que quedaba tras su institución, le gustaba admirar el pueblo desde allí._

 _-Hey- una voz tranquila sonó en la oscuridad, Peridot volteo sorprendida, pero su expresión temerosa cambio a una mas pasible al reconocer al intruso que perturbaba su momento de paz en su lugar preferido._

 _-Eres tu- Peridot sonrió, un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, aunque era imperceptible ante la oscuridad de esa noche fría._

 _-Mi nombre no es tan difícil, deberías aprendértelo- la figura alta se acomodo junto a ella en el césped._

 _-No se si sea necesario, me iré de aquí pronto, y tu y yo no nos seguiremos viendo mas- Peridot dijo aquello sin una pizca de sentimiento o arrepentimiento, aunque al misterioso intruso no parecía afectarle en lo mas mínimo._

 _-Ya veras como el destino nos une… el tiempo pone a cada quien en su lugar, Peridot- el intruso se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de Peridot, quien no podía respirar bien, sus ojos miraban los labios del intruso y su sonrojo invisible en la oscuridad se profundizaba._

 _-¿Puedo tener mi primer beso aquí… contigo… antes de que te me escapes de las manos?- Peridot sonrió_

 _-Soy demasiado para ti, Lisa- Peridot murmuro el nombre de esa chica, de cabello negro y alborotado y espalda ancha, pero su figura, se veía delicada gracias al suave apretón que le brindaba ese vestido negro como la misma noche, con pequeños destellos que se asemejaban a las estrellas en el cielo, Lisa P. Azulas era el amor escolar de Peridot, siempre rodeada de personas y llena de vida, era parte del diario escolar y su voz resonaba todos los días en los pasillos de la escuela al informar de las ultimas noticias_

 _Eran la mejor sinfonía para Peridot, pero las cosas eran como debían ser, su vida había dado un gran giro, ella no era una pueblerina mas, lo supo desde una edad muy temprana, pero ahora la vida estaba a su favor, y ella había logrado su ansiada beca y ser ascendida un año mas, se graduaba antes de lo planeado, pero eso era perfecto, mientras mas lejos de aquel pueblo pesquero, mucho mejor, no mas dolor, no mas Jasper, no mas olor a mar y sal._

 _Pero mientras los labios de Lisa invadían los suyos, no podía dejar de pensar en lo triste de aquello, Lisa había tomado la mas inesperada iniciativa en ese preciso instante, su único rayo de luz finalmente brillaba con mas fuerza que nunca, pero una luz mas grande era quien tenia ahora la atención de Peridot… su madre le había dicho que era ella o nadie, y sin dudas Peridot escogería mil veces a su persona._

 _-Te arrepentirás de irte, Peridiota- Peridot miro los profundos ojos oscuros de su acompañante, ella sabia que aquello era una etapa, el amor era solo un deseo de posesividad y carnalidad humano, y que ese era no era su destino, su madre se lo había dicho, la vida daba muchas vueltas y estaba llena de personas y experiencias, su mundo no se acabaría por una faceta lésbica con una chica pueblerina que no tenia nada que aportar._

 _-Lo lamento- la joven platinada se levanto del césped, alejándose de aquella colina que tanto amaba, con un beso que significaba tanto, pero ella debía resistir aquellos sentimientos, reprimirlos, pues solo eran una distracción._

 _-¡Peridot! ¡Peridot por favor regresa! ¡PERIDOT!-_

 _Corrió aun mas rápido hasta que los gritos se disolvieron en la magnitud de las estruendosas canciones funk dentro de la institución, era el baile de fin de año, se había vestido con su mejor traje, se despidió de sus amigos, los cuales solo eran profesores y directivos que tenían fe en ella, en su plan no estaba Lisa, pero la joven enamorada era persistente, llevándose su ultimo beso y sin una despedida, Peridot se negaba a satisfacer su sed de amor, Peridot espero muchos años por ella, buscando su atención, pero la vida le dio la atención que Lisa jamás le dio, y ella no podía rechazar a ese milagro por un amor adolescente_

 _Deteniéndose a las afueras de la institución, una limosina le esperaba._

 _-¿Terminaste lo que debías de terminar?- una mujer alta, con un traje ejecutivo perfectamente planchado y un cabello platino al igual que el suyo perfectamente alisado en gel hacia atrás._

 _-Por supuesto, podemos irnos- Peridot sonrió, aunque una sensación agria no dejaba de quemar en su garganta._

 _-Es lo mejor- su madre sentencio, abriendo las puertas de la limosina para ella, era la limosina lujosa que le llevaría a su aun mas lujoso y ansiado futuro lleno de éxito y fortunas, lejos de aquel pueblo pesquero, que solo tenia horrendos recuerdos y a su primer amor._

Lapi's POV

Caminaba entre la multitud de ciudadanos de camino a mi departamento, luego de un duro pero excelente día de trabajo, tan pronto como había conseguido el puesto, me puse en marcha para diseñar los planos nuevos y rediseñados del espejo, la empresa me había proveído mejores materiales de mayor calidad y todo un personal para dirigir en la creación, debíamos hacer aproximadamente 100 modelos iguales, incluyendo las piezas extras como manos izquierdas y ambos pies

Era un trabajo difícil dirigir aquello, pues no era fácil hacer que cada empleado entendiera exactamente el delicado y complejo sistema del espejo, pero tenía la ayuda de Bismuth, quien era excelente animando y dando ordenes, mientras yo perfeccionaba El espejo

No era fácil tener aquel cargo como jefa mientras también debía rediseñar muchos otros modelos, los modelos de la antigua diseñadora Esmerald, los cuales eran obsoletos, Peridot había invertido mucho dinero en la creación de al menos 1000 copias de un mismo modelo, el cual fue un fracaso y un gran gasto

Pero Peridot, luego de una gran charla, aseguro con mucha seguridad que mi modelo recuperaría esas ganancias y generaría aun más ganancias, era todo un privilegio, me sentía como una niña cuando adulan su dibujo en primaria, pero no lo era, era una adulta, y debía llevar esto con la mayor seriedad posible

Había dado mayor parte de los derechos a Peridot, pues no me importaba tanto tener mi nombre escrito, me interesaba hacer algo bueno por los demás, y en el proceso cumplir mis sueños, ya estaba donde quería, tenia a Peridot donde jamás me imagine que la podría tener

Todos pensaban que yo era una tonta… lo podía ver en sus rostros, pero yo se que soy valiosa, yo se que mis ideas valen oro, y que me necesitan, estaba disfrutando este delicioso prestigio, y no pensaba comer rápido de este fruto prohibido, lo haría lento, despacio, primero necesitaba el puesto en la empresa, y ya lo tenia, luego el respeto de Peridot, lo cual aun era dudoso, sabia que ella era una mujer de negocios y no le interesaba nada mas y nada menos que el dinero, pero pronto me ganaría su confianza, pronto.

Finalmente, luego de divagar en mi mente sobre mis malvados planes cual villana de caricatura, llegue a mi departamento, que estaba perfectamente limpio y organizado, seguro Steven tenia el día libre y se había encargado de la limpieza.

-¿Steven?- escuche unos pasos

-oh tu debes ser la compañera de cu…- la chica se detuvo en seco y mis pulsaciones se detuvieron. –¿L-lapis?-

-¿Señora Perla?

 **Fin del capitulo, espero os haya gustado, ha pasado un largo tiempo, cuando empecé a escribir este capitulo recién se había estrenado la ultima Steven bomb, y ahora actualizo, un mes después del especial de dos caps reciente, estando a un mes del nuevo especial que se aproxima**

 **Espero os haya gustado, recuerden son libres de dejar sus preguntas en los review, pasen buen día/noche/ tarde.**


	5. Chapter 5

Muy buenas mis chicos, antes que nada quiero lamentar la exagerada ausencia, antes no contaba con internet y estaba culminando mis estudios de secundario, finalmente lo he hecho, cuento con tiempo libre y finalmente internet

lamento si pensaban se trataba de un capitulo, pero es para informarles que debido a mi reciente mudanza, tuve que irme corriendo de mi estado a otro, la cosa es que no pude salvar los ultimos dos capitulos tenia escritos (si, tenia dos nuevos capitulos) probablemente esta semana reescriba y necesitare su paciencia

cuenten con mi regreso, no planeo abandonar esto


End file.
